Las lágrimas no mienten
by Melodiosa
Summary: Años despues de la muerte de Natsu y Lucy, una chica se une al gremio, una chica muy parecida a ambos. Muchos secretos saldrán a la luz y una nueva aventura comenzará para Fairy Tail. ¿Quién será aquella niña? ¿Qué secretos serán revelados? ¿Cuál es el siguiente desafío que les espera?
1. Conociendo a la nueva generación

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi segundo FanFic, aunque aún no he acabado el primero me sentí inspirada viendo Fairy Tail y bueo, he aquí una nueva historia. Si bien es la segunda historia que escribo, sigo siendo bastante inexperta, así que les pido si se dan cuenta de algunos errores o tal vez si tienen ideas para mejorar el Fic, déjenmela en un review. Espero que disfruten la historia. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

;:;:;Cambio de escena;:;:;:

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Conociendo a la nueva generación.<br>**

En el gremio Fairy Tail todo estaba normal, claro, si tu llamarías normal a ese gremio en el que siempre había peleas "de cariño". Y como siempre, los mellizos Fullbuster la habían iniciado.

-Ya verás Akira, ¡Te demostraré que yo soy el más fuerte!-Gritaba un chico de diez años, cabello celeste, ojos color agua y la marca del gremio del mismo color en su mano izquierda.

-¡Sigue soñando Ryota! ¡Yo soy mucho más fuerte!-Respondió otro de la misma edad, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, su cabello azul casi negro y la marca también era azul, en su mano derecha. Y por alguna coincidencia, a ambos les faltaban sus camisas.

-¡Ya paren de una vez! ¡Y vistansén, pervertidos!- Gritó una chica de once años golpeándolos, su cabello escarlata se asemejaba al atardecer, debajo de sus ojos grises unas marcas azules se dejaban ver, al igual que su marca violeta en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¡No vale Haruka!- Gritó el conocido como Ryota.

Haruka, por su parte, invocó una fina espada plateada que apuntó hacia el pobre chico rodeada con un aura maligna.

-¿Qué decías?

-N-No, nada, nada, ajá, n-nada- Respondió a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Hey Haruka, Ryota, Akira!- Una chica de once años, cabello azabache y despeinado, ojos ámbar, con rostro delicado y duce, y la marca arriba de su tobillo del mismo color que su cabello corrió hacia ellos llamando su atención.

-Naomi, ¿Qué pasa?- Respondió Akira.

-¿Quieren ir a in trabajo? Encontré uno perfecto- Dijo mostrándoles un papel que decía:

_"Buena recompensa a quien logre capturar a estos cinco ladrones y devolver el oro y las joyas robadas a sus propietarios originales"_

Debajo de esto se mostraban cinco personas de aspecto de... como decirlo...¿Criminales? Sus rostros parecían cansados y tenían un aspecto de villanos que cualquiera podría notar.

-¡Genial! Iré a avisarle a Ren- Dijo Ryota corriendo hacia un chico que parecía tener diez años, de cabello color mostaza y en puntas hacia arriba, un tanto musculoso, ojos negros y la marca del gremio en su cuello color verde oscuro.

-Deberíamos pedirles a Charle, Happy y a Lily que vengan con nosotros-Comentó la pelirroja.

-No creo que haga falta-Respondió Naomi-Además Lily acompañó a papa y mamá a un trabajo y Happy y Charle están en otro con Wendy y Romeo.

Acordaron encontrarse en dos horas en la estación de trenes para ir a la ciudad vecina. Sin embargo...

-¡No! ¡Me niego, no subiré a esa cosa de nuevo!- Gritaba Naomi mientras se agarraba fuertementem de un asiento y los otros tiraban intentando convencerla. A unos metros de allí, Akira estaba en la misma.

-¡Vamos Akira!-Gritaba Ryota.

-Si, no sé por qué te marean los transportes si tú nisiquiera eres un dragon slayer, almenos Naomi tiene una excusa-Comentó Ren.

-¡Yo que sé!¡Solo sé que me marean y listo!

-¿Así que no quieren subir al tren?

La voz fúnebre provenía de atrás suyo, estaba rodeada por un aura maligna que notaron todos en la estación. Naomi y Akira se abrazaron del miedo.

-¿Van a subir al tren?-Volvió a hablar Haruka.

-¡Aye!-Gritaron los abrazados al mismo tiempo.

-Aparecieron Happy 2 y 3- Comentó Ryota com una gotita en la cabeza.

Subieron al tren de mala gana y apenaz arrancó, ya había un Akira a punto de vomitar y una Naomi mareada en uno de los asientos. Al llegar todos, partieron rumbo a la casa del cliente, donde les informaron la localización de los bandidos, sus habilidades y todo lo necesario para poder capturarlos sin problemas.

-Por cierto, ¿No creen que son un poco jóvenes para este trabajo?-Comentó el dueño de la casa.

Pero claro, no podía faltar la frase que los menospreciaba, siempre había alguien que lo decía, vallan donde vallan.

-No se preocupe- Respondió Ren- Podemos cuidarnos.

Salieron de la propiedad y se dirigieron a un pequeño campo donde supuestamente los ladrones tenían su escondite y toda la riqueza robada. Efectivamente, estaban escondidos en una cabaña en el medio de aquel campo, observando detenidamente sus joyas.

-Valla valla, ¿Los ladrones disfrutan sus diamantes?-Preguntó Haruka con cara seria.

-¿Qué hacen esos mocosos aquí? ¡Lárguensen!-Respondió uno de los criminales.

-Lo lamento, pero no podemos dejarlos con todo este dinero- Replicó Akira.

-¿Enserio? Pues veamos lo que estos mocosos pueden hacer- Comentó otro de los buscados.

-Perfecto-Respondió Ryota sonriéndo.

Los criminales se pusieron en posición de batalla y atacaron con su magia al equipo de Fairy Tail, pero esta era débil y fácil de esquivar.

-Mi turno-Susurró Haruka-¡Re-equipar, Emperatríz del Relámpago!

-¡Ice Make, Lanza!-Gritó Akira.

-¡Beast arm, Tigre!-esta vez el que gritó fue Ren, seguido de Ryota y Naomi.

-¡Cortadores de agua!

-¡Garras del Dragón de Hierro!

No necesitamos contar lo que pasó después, se lo podrán imaginar: Personas volando de un lado a otro, caras moretoneadas e irreconocibles y al rato, unos pobres ladrones atados en una esquina y prácticamente sin rostros.

-Bien-Comentó Ren cargando los sacos con el oro y joyas robadas- Hora de ir por nuestra recompenza.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

En un bosque no muy lejano, una niña de diez años caminaba llorando por el bosque. Su cabello rosado terminaba en puntas doradas y sus grandes ojos marrones tenían lágrimas. Alrededor de su cuello había una bufanda que parecía ser de escamas de dragón, era blanca y tenía manchas de sangre. En su cinturón colgaba un llabero con tres llaves doradas y un látigo que terminaba en un corazón. Comenzó a llover. La niña resbaló y cayó al suelo, se escuchaba como susurraba.

_Mamá... Papá...  
><em>

Se volvió a parar y secó sus lágrimas.

-Seré fuerte, por ustedes...

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, ha sido corto porque es como la introducción, los siguientes serán más largos, se los aseguro. Nos leeremos en el siguiente episodio.<br>**

**¿Reviews?**

** Melodiosa Cambio y Fuera.**


	2. Alguien nuevo en Fairy Tail

**Aclaraciones: **

;:;:;Cambio de escena;:;:;

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí Melodiosa reportándose con el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Alguien nuevo en Fairy Tail<strong>

-¡Tadaima!

El grito se escuchó desde las puertas del gremio, que lentamente se abrieron dejando ver a cinco chicos cargando cada uno una pequeña bolsa con lo que parecía una buena recompesa de un trabajo bien hecho.

Una peliceleste se acercó a dos mellizos abrazándolos demasiado fuerte como bienvenida.

-¡Juvia está contenta! Mis pequeños completaron otra misión.

-¡Mamá! ¡Me muero!- Decía el peliazul conocido como Akira.

-¡Adiós, mundo cruel!-Decía con ironía otro que respondía al nombre de Ryota.

-Tranquila, Juvia, los estás asfixiando.

-Gray-sama, sus ropas.

-¡No otra vez!-Respondió mientras buscaba por todo el gremio las ropas que se había sacado sin darse cuenta.

Todo el gremio estaba riendo ante la escena creada por los Fullbuster, a exepción de una niña que los observaba desde la ventana, su cabello rosado terminaba en mechones dorados que reflejaban el sol. Su mirada era curiosa, pero la sonrisa no lograba formarse completamente en su rostro. Observó como una niña se acercaba a una mujer de cabello escarlata junto a un hombre de cabello zafiro.

-Hola Haruka, ¿Te divertiste?-Preguntó el hombre con una mirada pícara.

-¡Jellal!-Le advirtió la pelirroja.

-Tranquila, Erza, solo es una broma-Respondió defendiédose.

-Fue aburrido- Respondió Haruka- Los ladrones no resistieron ni un golpe de Ryota.

Por otra parte, una chica de cabello azabache se acercaba a sus padres que estaban sentados en un sillón.

-Hey Naomi- Saludó la madre dulcemente.

-¿Cómo te fue en el tren?-Preguntó burlándose el padre.

-No la deprimas, Gajeel.

-Solo pregunto, Levy.

-Me fue horrible, la próxima vez voy caminando-Dijo Naomi lanzándose al sillón, cayendo arriba de sus padres provocando que rieran.

A unos metros de allí, el chico llamado Ren se dirigía hacia un hombre de pelo blanco y una mujer de cabello color mostaza que parecían ser sus padres.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó la mujer.

-No hace falta preguntar, Ever, ¡Le fue como Hombre!-Replicó el peliblanco.

-¡Me tenés podrida con le de "hombre", Elfman!-Dijo la mujer dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oye, eso duele!-Respondió Elfman.

-Nunca cambiarán-Comentó el niño con una gotita en la cabeza.

La niña miraba atentamente ese ámbito familiar, le traía recurdos, recuerdos buenos, recuerdos malos, recurdos imposibles de describir, porque sus padres... ya no estaban con ella. Se acercó a las puertas del gremio y las arbrió lentamente, asomó solo su cabeza.

Divisó con la mirada a un hombre de cabello azul oscuro que respondía al nombre de Gray Fullbuster. Su padre le había hablado de él, era su supuestamente mejor amigo, aunque nunca lo haya admitido. Giró la cabeza hacia Erza Escarlet, ahora Fernandez, una de las mejores amigas de su madre, aunque dé un poco de miedo. Miró hacia los sillones y fijó su vista a la pareja Redfox, ambos habían sido grandes amigos de sus padres. En el regazo de Levy había un gato negro, Lily, seguramente. Miró hacia una pareja, la chica de cabello azul era Wendy Marvell, ya no era la niñita que mencionaban sus padres, ahora era toda una mujer, esposa de Romeo Conbolt, un muchacho fuerte, que su padre consideraba como un hermano. Al lado de ellos, una gata blanca conocida como Charle hablaba con un gato azul, conocido como Happy. Se quedó mirándolo, él era el mejor amigo y prácticamente hijo de su padre, porque según él, todo el gremio era su familia.

Había entrado sin darse cuenta, la puerta había hecho ruido al cerrarse, ruido que solo Gray pudo escuchar. Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía, solo para quedarse paralizado al ver la viva imágen de su mejor amigo. Su mirada de horror e incredulidad no pasó desapercibida por su esposa.

-Gray-sama, ¿Qué sucede?

Grey movía los labios queriendo hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Na-Natsu...-Susurró finalmente.

Todo el gremio quedó como piedra al escuchar el nombre de su querido amigo, que los había salvado tantas veces, aquel amigo que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, aquel amigo que les había enseñado a algunos el significado de "Nakama", aquel amigo que junto con _ella _se había sacrificado por ellos...

La niña se quedó quieta, no sabía cómo responderles, no sabía como explicarse, no sabía que decir. Levy y Erza solo pudieron decir una cosa al ver esos ojos iguales a los de su amiga.

-Lucy.

Esos ojos chocolates sólo podían ser de ella. Ella, aquella que reía, lloraba, hablaba, iba a misiones con sus amigas. Ella, que junto con _él_, había dado su vida para que toda su familia viviera, viviera en las malas y en las buenas ocasiones, para que su familia... no se rindiera nunca...

-No.. puede ser posible-Dijo finalmente Happy. Todos notaron las gotitas de agua que se escapaban de sus ojos. Pero él no era el único, Levy y Erza no pudiero evitar que unas silenciosas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas al ver a aquella persona.

El maestro se acercó a la niña y le indicó que la siguiera hacia su oficina para hablar tranquilamemnte. Ambos cruzaron el salón en silencio mientras todos los miraban con atención, finalmente, entraron en la oficina dejando un silencio de ultratumba que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

-Esa niña... Natsu... Lucy...- Susurró Happy, sus ojos parecían un río caudaloso.

-Era como si... fuera una mezcla de ellos en miniatura- Rió Gajeel con tristeza.

-Esa... era su bufanda, las llaves y el látigo... - Dijo Gray mirando al suelo, llevó la mano a su rostro y retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡YA BASTA!-Gritó Erza. Todos la observaron atónitos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, continuó.

-Ya basta... Sé lo que todos están pensando, pero es imposible. Debe haber una explicación para todo esto, recuérdenlo, todos vimos como pasó, vimos todo y sabemos que eso no puede ser posible, dejen de torturarse a ustedes mismos, no inventen falsas esperanzas, porque ellos ya no están, ustedes lo saben, ellos... Lo hicieron por nosotros, para que vivamos, para que disfrutemos la vida, no malgastemos la vida que ellos se esforzaron tanto por proteger, no marchitemos nuestros corazones con malos recuerdos... Ellos... Ya no están...

No pudo continuar debido a las lágrimas que se le escapaban, danzando en sus mejillas como pequeños cristales que brillaban con la luz del sol, y esos cristales bailaban en las mejillas de Gray, Levy, Wendy, Elfman, Mirajane, Lissana y todo el gremio sin descanso alguno.

-Ellos ya no están...-Volvió a susurrar Erza.

-La bufanda, las llaves y el látigo...-Susurró Wendy.

-Olían a ellos -Continuó Gajeel.

-¿No lo entienden? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡ELLOS ESTÁN MUERTOS!

Erza no podía más, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de rodillas Levy se acercó a ella para ayudarla, pero alzó una mano indicando que no se acercara. Se levantó y salió del gremio corriendo.

-Mamá...-Susurró Haruka.

-Déjala un momento-Comentó Jellal- Necesita estar sola.

Happy comenzó a llorar demasiado, cayó de rodillas al suelo al igual que la pelirroja sin poder levantarse nuevamente.

-Natsu...-Susurró.

;:;:;:;;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

Dentro de la oficina del maestro, la niña estaba sentada en una silla mirando el suelo.

-Todos...-Susurró-Estaban mirándome.

-Si, resulta que te pareces mucho a unos viejos amigos-Respondió Makarov en tono tranquilo-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Hikari... solo Hikari.

-Mucho gusto, Hikari. Yo soy el maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar ¿Y tus padres no vinieron contigo?

Ante la pregunta, la niña no pudo hacer otra cosa que contener las lágrimas mirando hacia el suelo.

-Entiendo... Dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Vine para unirme al gremio, es mi sueño desde pequeña.

-Ya veo... pero deberás pasar una prueba para saber si eres digna de llevar la marca de Fairy Tail. Pero eso será después, dejemos que los demás se tranquilicen.

-Disculpe, ¿Me podría contar sobre las personas a las que dice que me parezco?

-Claro. Se llamaban Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, eran magos muy poderosos, estaban entre los mejores. Natsu siempre era muy alegre y siempre buscaba pelea, pero un día fue a una misión solo y cuando regresó había cambiado. Casi no hablaba y evitaba a todos, pero obtuvo un poder ingualable. Lucy era también muy alegre a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, tuvo una infancia muy dura, pero logró superarla con la ayuda de sus amigos. Ella era la única que sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Natsu en aquella misión. Un día todo el gremio fue a la isla Tenrou, la tierra santa de este gremio, pero atacó un enemigo que fue muy difícil de derrotar, fue el equipo de Natsu quien lo hizo. Cuando creímos que todo había terminado, apareció Acnologia, Lucy y Natsu juntaron sus fuerzas para protegernos, pero el poder mágico que necesitaban era mayor del que sus cuerpos podían soportar.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Murieron por nosotros. No lograron eliminar a Acnologia, pero lo hirieron lo suficiente para que se retirase. Desde entonces este gremio no fue el mismo, después de todo eran parte de nuestra familia.

El ambiente quedó en silencio por un momento.

-Dime... ¿Dónde obtuviste la bufanda, las llaves y el látigo?

-Las encontré- Mintió Hikari.

-Ya veo- Dijo el maestro con la mirada perdida- Bueno, es hora de tu prueba.

Hikari asintió y salieron de la oficina, ya todos habían calmado sus pensamientos y actuaban como si nada hubira pasado.

-¡Mocosos! Aquí tenemos a una posible nueva miembro de nuestro gremio, preséntate niña.

La niña mostró una sonrisa que cubría casi todo su rostro, una sonrisa como la de _él_ que todos notaron.

-¡Hola! me llamo Hikari, espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes.

Los demás niños la miraban con curiosidad, no sabían por qué sus padres lloraron al verla, después de todo, ellos no la conocían ni a _ella _ni a _él._

-¿En qué consiste la prueba?-Preguntó la niña.

-Deberás luchar contra mí para poder medir tu fuerza, vamos al patio- Respodió Haruka.

Pobre Hikari, pensaron todos, porque Haruka no era para nada débil. Estaban en el medio del patio, había un sector de tierra que parecía justamente para las batallas.

-Re-equipar-Susurró la pelirroja-¡Emperatríz del Relámpago!

Apúntó con una lanza hacia el cielo y un rayo cayó en el lugar dode estaba la pelirosa-rubia, pero todos se sorprendieron cuando esta desplegó rápidamente el látigo.

-¡Río de estrellas!-Gritó.

-N-No puede ser...-Susurró Laxus, que al igual que todos observaba la batalla desde un asiento- El látigo, ¿Absorvió el rayo?

Todos miraban asombrados cómo Hikari corría hacia hacia Haruka con su látigo cubierto en rayos, era muy rápida, no podían negarlo.

-Lo siento- Cometó Haruka-pero con esta armadura eso no hace efecto en m|.

Fue interrumpida por ella misma, un grito de dolor se le escapó de la boca, se electrocutó. ¿Cómo era posible si esa armadura la hacía inmune? Nadie podía responder esa pregunta.

-¡Re-equipar!-Gritó nuevamente.

Su cuerpo brilló y apareció con una armadura roja y negra, de fuego, seguramente. Apuntó con la espada hacia su oponente y lanzó una bola de fuego. Todos se sorprendieron al ver cómo el látigo lo absorvía completamente, Hikari sonrió y golpeó con su arma a la pelirroja. Gritaba, se estaba quemando, ¿Cómo podía ser que con una armadura del elemento fuego le haga daño ese ataque?

-Mi látigo convierte tu propio elemento en tu debilidad-Comentó Hikari.

-¿Tu elemento tu debilidad?-Preguntó Mirajane-¿Eso es posible?

-Tal parece que sí-Resóndió Ryota- ¿Tu qué opinas, Akira?

Akira no respondió, solo se quedó viendo la pelea con atención, asombrado. Aún en medio de una batalla ella lucía hermosa, su cabello rosado olía a flores, y aquellos mechones dorados brillabban más que el sol, sin mencionar esos ojos chocolate de los que no podía quitar la vista.

-Akira, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó su hermano-Estás muy extraño.

-Su cabello huele a flores-Susurró inconscientemente con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Se quedó petrificado al darse cuenta las palabras que se le habían escapado.

Ryota estaba confundido, y su rostro lo demostraba. Levantó la cabeza y olfateó el aire.

-¿Cómo puedes saber a qué huele? Estamos demasiado lejos.

-¿No lo sientes? Yo lo huelo perfectamente.

-Tiene razón-Interrumpió Wendy- Huele a flores.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú también?

-Recurda que soy Dragon Slayer, Ryota.

-Lo sé, pero Akira no lo es.

-No hace falta serlo para tener buena naríz-Se defendió Akira.

-Cállese y déjenme ver la pelea- Replicó Laxus.

Ni Haruka ni Hikari estaban en las mejores condiciones, ambas estaban cansadas. Haruka aún tenía la armadura de fuego, pero el látigo de Hikari ya había perdido las llamas. Si no absorvía el fuego, no podía utilizarlo en contra de su oponente. El látigo volvió al mismo elemento de antes, pero nadie se había dado cuenta que había sido ella misma la que lo había encendido.

-Mierda-Susurró la pelirroja- Re-equipar, ¡Armadura Leopardo!.

Su velocidad se incrementó notablemente, aprovechando esto para atacar a su oponente con la mayor fuerza posible, pero Hikari tampoco perdía ritmo, su velocidad no era para subestimar. Ninguno de los espectadores podía seguir la pelea a exepción de unos cuantos. El maestro miraba atentamente pero unas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, ¿Esa era la magia de aquella chica?¿Para qué tenía esas llaves? Porque solo había usado su látigo, una herramienta que no utilizaba el poder mágico de su portador y aún así era muy hábil.

Ya era hora de decidir si Fairy Tail tendría un nuevo miembro o no. Makarov se puso de pie.

-Ya es suficiente-Dijo -Ven aquí Hikari.

La chica obedeció y fue enfrente de todo el gremio.

-He observado que tienes buena velocidad, destreza y agilidad en los combates, tus ojos dicen que no eres una mala persona, por lo tanto...

Todos se quedaron escuchando con atención

-¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail!

La alegría se hizo evidente, ya que la sonrisa ocupaba todo su rostro y sus ojos brillaban mientras era abrazada por todo el gremio.

_Mamá, papá... Todos los extrañan un montón, son sus héroes, n__o se preocupen, los protegeré como lo hicieron ustedes durante tantos años. S__oy parte de Fairy Tail, su familia ahora es también la mía. _

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, les aclaro el contexto de la "muerte" de Natsu y Lucy. Resulta que antes de la saga de la isla Tenrou de alguna manera Natsu y lucy ya eran de clase S (No pregunten cómo, en mi imaginación es así, XD) y por alguna razón todo el gremio va a esa isla y ocurre todo lo que ocurrió en el anime con respecto a lo enemigos hasta la aparición de Acnologia, cuando se sacrifican Natsu Y Lucy por el gremio. Acnologia no fue eliminado pero tuvo que irse porque estaba demasiado herido para volver a atacar. Después de eso no se volvió a saber de Zeref o del dragón. De todas formas cuando termine este fic haré una precuela, porque se me ocurrió este fic primero y despué de publicar el primer capítulo se me ocurrió cómo podría ser la primera parte, jeje.<br>**

**¿Reviews?¿Tomatazos?**

**Melodiosa cambio y fuera.**


	3. AVISOPREGUNTA IMPORTANTE

**AVISO/PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Hola! Bueno como ustedes saben se me ocurrió la primera parte de este fanfic luego de publicarlo, por lo tanto, hay cosas que no se entienden bien a menos que se lea la primera parte. El asunto es que estoy pensando en dejar pausado este fanfic, escribir primero la primera parte y luego de terminarla, continuar con esta historia para que todas las dudas se aclaren y se entienda bien. Lo dejo en sus manos, por favor escriban reviews dejando sus respuestas:**

**¿Escribo primero la primera parte y dejo este pausado hasta terminarla?**

**o ¿Termino de escribir esta historia y luego hago la precuela?**

**En lo personal me gustaría dejar esta historia pausada y solucionar las dudas escribiendo la primera parte, pero lo dejo en sus manos, dejen reviews con sus respuestas. Tienen un mes, cuando el tiempo termine contaré los votos, si es que por casualidad hay empate... no lo sé, le preguntaré a mis amigos y ellos desempatarán, XD.  
><strong>

**¡A VOTAR!**

**¿Reviews?¿Tomatazos?¿Unicornios?**

**Melodiosa cambio y fuera.**


End file.
